Go Go Going to the Moon
by Ellis97
Summary: After returning from Japan, Gadget and Tyson are assigned into the moon where M.A.D. agents are celebrating Dr. Claw's birthday by using explosives disguised as dolls to blow up the moon and crush nearly everyone on Earth, allowing Claw to take over and remake the world in his own glory. Gadget and Tyson must stop them before it's too late.
1. Go Go Lunar

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another melodious installment of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! Get ready for another mission with everyone's favorite bionic supercop, Inspector Gadget and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Here he comes to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he is right now. Here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here is right now. Here he is right now. Here he is to save the day!**

 **GO GO GADGET STORY!**

* * *

Our story opens today on the moon where we see some sort of pod landing on it. The pod had the MAD symbol on it.

Just then, two men came right out of the pod holding a giant ragdoll.

"We promise you a great birthday Dr. Claw." said one of the MAD agents.

"Once we set off the bombs, the moon will be destroyed and all of Metro City and several other places will be crushed." the other one finished.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly smiled "Not even Gadget can stop me now! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

Back on Earth, Gadget and Tyson just came back from their trip to Japan. They were on their way home.

"Well, we're back here in the states." Tyson said to Gadget.

"Yep." Gadget kept driving "Back in the good old USA."

"I think you'd better get home now IG." said the Gadgetmobile "Penny's probably missing you right now."

"You're right Gadgetmobile." Gadget told him "My baby girl always comes first."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Just what I needed, the Top Secret Gadget-Phone." Gadget sighed.

He drove over to a nearby parking space and parked right into it. He answered his phone.

"Hello Chief?" Gadget spoke into the phone.

"GADGET!" the Chief shouted "YOU AND TYSON! MY OFFFICE NOW!"

"Yes Chief!" Gadget said "We'll be at the station in a jiff."

"Was that the Chief?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"Yes Tyson," Gadget sighed "It was the Chief. He wants us in his office."

"But we just got home." Tyson moaned.

"Looks like a cop's work is never done." Gadget said "Back to HQ."

Gadget and Tyson drove back to HQ and went right into the Chief's office.

"Hello Chief." Gadget sighed.

"Bout time you arrived!" Chief Quimby scolded them "I have another case for you two!"

"But Chief, we already did our case." Tyson moaned.

"Well it's time for another one!" Quimby yelled at Tyson "Now listen up! MAD scientists are going to blow up the moon for Dr. Claw's birthday. Proceed to the moon and stop MAD at once!"

"But Chief," Gadget said "Can't you give someone else that case? We're already back home in the states."

Chief Quimby grabbed Gadget by the coat "Listen Gadget! If you want to keep your career, you'd better get to the moon at once!"

"We're on it Chief." Tyson saluted.

"Inspector Gadget is always on duty!" Gadget saluted back.

Gadget and Tyson went back to Gadget's house to fix up the Gadgetmobile for space.

"I think we're done." Gadget looked at the Gadgetmobile.

The Gadgetmobile had been modified to look like a space car. But all that was different was that it had an extra window built for space.

"Now it's ready!" Gadget told Tyson.

"Whoo hoo!" Gadgetmobile cheered "Man, I'm going to be the first car on the moon! Eat your heart out Doc Brown! Cause the G-Mobile is going to the moon!"

Just then, Penny arrived into the driveway.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny ran up to Gadget and hugged him.

"Oh hello Penny." Gadget hugged her back "Tyson and I just came back from Japan."

"You went to Japan?" Penny asked him.

"Sure." said Gadget "We had to go solve a case."

"Oh. I was wondering where you were." Penny said "But anyways, what are you doing now?"

"We're modifying the Gadgetmobile so we can go to the moon." Tyson explained "Claw is planning to blow it up. We're going to stop him!"

"Can I come too?" Penny batted her eyelashes.

"No Penny." Gadget said "This is for adults only. You're staying over at Bridget's house. I've already called her parents and I'm telling them you're coming."

"Okay Uncle Gadget." Penny sighed.

"Come on let's go!" Gadget went into the dirver's seat.

Gadget and Tyson drove Penny and Brain to Bridget's house. They arrived at Bridget's house where she and her mother were waiting for them.

"Hey Bridge!" Penny ran up to Bridget and hugged her.

"Hi Penny!" Bridget hugged her back "It's great to see that you're sleeping over."

"We're gonna have a slumber party!" Penny cheered "Not as great as going to the moon though."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain ran up to Bridget.

"Hi Brain!" Bridget hugged Brain and she started hugging and kissing him "Aww who's a good good boy? You are! Yes you are! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

"Now you be a good little girl Penny." Gadget told his niece "We'll be back in just a few days."

"Yes Uncle Gadget, I will." Penny promised.

"See you in a few days honey." Gadget kissed Penny goodbye on the lips.

Gadget extended his neck back into the car and started to drive to the space center.

"Well I'm going to work now." said Bridget's mom "You girls have fun okay?"

"Yes mom." Bridget said to her mother.

"Yes Aunt Elena." Penny waved goodbye to Bridget's mom.

"Alone at last." Bridget squealed "Come on Penny. Let's go inside and watch Jake Alien movies!"

"Right behind you Bridge." Penny followed Bridget into the house "Come on Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain followed the girls inside.

In just about an hour, Gadget and Tyson arrived at the launch pad.

Meanwhile, a MAD Agent was driving a forklift and having a conversation with Claw on his walkie talkie. He saw Gadget and Tyson across the pad.

"Inspector Gadget is here to take the rocket to the moon." He told Claw.

"Gadget!" Claw growled "Eliminate him!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." said the MAD Agent.

Back in the Gadgetmobile, Gadget took a pocket watch out of his pocket.

"Almost time for the liftoff." Gadget told Tyson.

Gadget then saw the MAD Agent on the forklift driving very fast to them.

"Here comes the forklift here to pickup the Gadgetmobile." Gadget pointed to the MAD Agent.

"Gee, he's driving awfully fast." Tyson pointed out.

"Yeah he is," Gadget looked with a suspicious look "Almost as if he's...charging right at us!"

"He is!" the Gadgetmobile gasped.

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile!" said Gadget "Go go gadget lifters!"

The Gadgetmobile's lifters rose up and the forklift missed the Gadgetmobile and crashed into a bunch of crates.

"That was a close one G." Tyson sighed.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes baby." the Gadgetmobile added "It was pathetic."

"Somehow I have a feeling that Dr. Claw is behind all of this." Gadget told Tyson.

Gadget and Tyson drove the Gadgetmobile right into the space shuttle.

"I can't believe we're going to the moon Gadget." Tyson told Gadget.

"Inspector Gadget, Officer Jones!" said the launchpad workers "This way!"

Gadget and Tyson drove the Gadgetmobile right into the cargo hold of the space shuttle.

"Hey!" said the Gadgetmobile "I'm gonna be the first police car on the moon! Ain't there supposed to be a first class for cars?"

"Looks like you'll have to settle for this Gadgetmobile." Gadget told his car.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw saw Gadget and Tyson on his monitor. They were in their seats in the space shuttle.

"Gadget! And that bimbo, Tyson!" Claw changed the monitor to the MAD Agent that was in the forklift "Gadget and Tyson are on the ship! You must destroy them!"

The two partners buckled up and the space shuttle started to blast them off into space. Unknown to Gadget and Tyson, the MAD Agent from the forklift was secretly on the ship as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Gadget and Tyson have returned from Japan, but before they can have some well deserved rest and relaxation, they have another case to solve! They've gotta go to the moon and stop Dr. Claw from blowing it up! Can they make it? Or will the Man in the Moon become the MAD in the Moon? Stay tuned folks! By the way, if you've read this carefully, you may finally have seen the unusual thing about the last story! By the way, sometimes a great author can get writer's block, so do you guys have any ideas I could probably use? If you do, let me know!**


	2. Gadget in Space

Gadget and Tyson had been lifted off of Mother Earth and were in space. It was like nothing they had ever seen.

"Oh my god." Tyson gasped "We're in space."

"Wowsers." Gadget added. "Look at all these stars."

"They're so beautiful." Tyson smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Gadget smiled at her. "But you know, Tyson. The stars aren't as beautiful as...you."

They both stared into each others eyes for a few moments. Meanwhile, the MAD Agent from the forklift was disguised as a flight attendent was watching them from the back of the ship.

Gadget and Tyson kept staring into each other's beautiful eyes and their faces got closer like there was a magnetic pull untill...

"Inspector Gadget!" Somebody shouted. It was the MAD Agent.

"You called, sir?" asked Gadget.

"Sure." said the MAD Agent "We need you to help us in the Aft compartment."

"Inspector Gadget is always on duty." Gadget unbuckled his seatbelt and started to float.

"I've got kind of a funny feeling about this. And I don't mean funny 'ha-ha'." Tyson unbuckled her seatbelt as well and secretly followed Gadget.

The MAD Agent took Gadget to the Aft compartment and unlocked the door to the closet.

"The problem leak is in here Inspector." the MAD Agent pushed Gadget into the closet and shut the door tight.

"What's going on here?" Gadget stammered "I-I-I'm trapped."

"That's right you bucket of bolts!" said the MAD Agent "I'm sending you into the cosmos!"

"You're a MAD Agent!" Gadget gasped "I should've guessed! Spaceships don't have flight attendents!"

"Hasta la vista Gadget." the MAD Agent pressed a red button on the closet's control pad.

And in just a minute, the escape hatch was opened and Gadget was flung right out of the ship and into deep space.

"Oh no!" Tyson gasped "Gadget!"

Tyson floated to the ship and faced the MAD Agent.

"Not so fast buddy!" Tyson pointed at him "You mess with my partner, you mess with me! Nobody messes with my man but me!"

Tyson reached into her pocket and then took out a taser and set it to 36 hours.

"I knew I was gonna need this!" She pointed the taser right at the MAD Agent.

She pressed a button on the taser and it zapped the MAD Agent and knocked him out cold.

"That'll take care of you until we get back to Earth!" Tyson put her hands on her hips "Now time to save Gadget!"

Tyson went to the driver's seat and stopped the rocket. Back in space, Gadget was holding his breath while floating away. Even though he was 78% machine, he still needed oxygen.

Gadget quickly pressed a button on his coat and two arms came out of his hat and put a space helment with oxygen tanks on his head.

Gadget breathed like he never breathed before "That was a close one. Now to get back to the ship and apprehend that MAD Agent. Go go gadget rocket boosters."

Booster jets came out of Gadget's shoulders and he zoomed back to the space ship. He found Tyson in the driver's seat.

"Gadget!" She exclaimed "Thank goodness you're okay. Hang on, I'll let you in."

Tyson found a nearby escape hatch and Gadget zoomed right back into the ship.

"Gadget!" Tyson hugged him "Oh thank god."

"I'm okay Ty." Gadget hugged her back. "Wait! What about the MAD Agent?"

"Don't worry G." she said "I've tazed him. By the time he wakes up, he'll be in lockdown."

"Well it's time to land this thing." Gadget reminded her.

In just a few hours, Gadget and Tyson were finally on the moon.

"Here we are." Gadget said "The moon."

"Now let's find those MAD Agents." Gadget said "To the Gadget-Moon-Mobile."

Gadget and Tyson went to the Gadgetmobile, which was now modified into a moon car.

"Whoo look at me!" said the Gadgetmobile "I'm on the moon. Eat your heart out Herbie! Whoo!"

On another side of the moon, the MAD Agents Claw sent to the moon were planting the bombs into the moon, but it kept floating.

"I can't keep them down!" the first MAD Agent banged on a remote, which exploded.

"I'll keep it down with my gravity charger." the other MAD Agent blasted the bomb and it stood to the ground. "Too much gravity."

The other MAD Agent zapped the bomb again and it floated up into space.

"Now what happens?" asked the first MAD Agent.

"It's simple." said the other MAD Agent "The doll that went up will eventually fall down."

The doll fell right onto the MAD Agents and it exploded.

Claw was watching the whole thing back from Earth.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" He shouted "Gadget is on the moon. ELIMINATE HIM! AND I MEAN NOW!"

Meanwhile, Gadget and Tyson were driving all over the moon when they saw something.

"Gadget, what's that?" Tyson pointed to the thing she saw.

"I'll check." said Gadget "Go go gadget binoculars."

Binoculars came out of the brim of Gadget's hat and he zoomed in on the thing he saw.

"Those must be the MAD Agents." He said "We'd better find out what they're up to."

But before they could, Gadget saw something else. There was a doll falling into the crater.

"Wowsers." He said "A doll! Someone must've lost it here. I'd better get it back. It'd be a perfect souviner for Penny."

Gadget jumped into the crater. Secretly though, the MAD Agents zapped Gadget with their gravity gun and he fell right to the ground.

"We did it!" said the first Agent "When the bomb goes off, Gadget will be no more."

When the MAD Agents ran off, Tyson drove right to the edge of the crater.

"Gadget are you okay?" She asked Gadget.

"Sure." He picked himself up "I'll be up in just a second. Go go gadget rocket boosters."

Gadget's rocket boosters came out of his shoulders and he flew right out of the crater with the doll in his hand.

"Gadget, you're okay." Tyson hugged him.

"It was nothing Tyson." He proclaimed "But there's something weird about this doll."

"What do you mean G?" Tyson asked him.

"Why would there be a doll on the moon?" He looked at the doll suspiciously "Kids can't go into space and dolls don't tick!"

"TICK?!" Tyson shouted.

"Let me scan that." Gadgetmobile activated his sensors. "My sensors indicate that this is one of the bombs that MAD Agents are using and it's gonna self destruct in about ten seconds!"

"THIS IS THE BOMB?!" Tyson shouted.

"WOWSERS!" Gadget gasped "I'd better get rid of it!"

Gadget got right out of the car and tossed the bomb right back into the crater and it exploded into pieces. The MAD Agents saw it and thought Gadget and Tyson had been killed in the explosion. But since they were way too above the crater, they didn't have a scratch on them.

"Wowsers." said Gadget "For a cute dolly, that is one powerful bomb."

"We've gotta find the rest of the bombs G." Tyson told Gadget.

"Right!" He said "Gadgetmobile, let's look for them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget and Tyson have landed right on the moon! But now, they have to find the MAD Agents and get rid of the bombs before the moon blows up! But will they do it with such limited time? Stay tuned folks! And by the way, wasn't that a big dissapointment when that MAD Agent ruined Gadget and Tyson's lovely moment together in space?**


	3. Blasting off the Moon

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was looking forward to his plan succeeding. MAD Cat was krumping, wearing a party hat and playing with a party blower.

"Soon MAD Cat," he said to his cat "The celebration will begin."

Dr. Claw typed in some coordinates in his keypad. The monitor changed to the MAD Agents back on the moon.

"Make sure Gadget is gone." Claw ordered "I want no more of him!"

"Don't worry Dr. Claw." said the first agent "We've already killed him."

"Five minutes till blasting time." said the other agent "Every bomb is in place, to explode at the right time."

"And soon, the moon will be blown up." the first agent continued "And when the rubble falls down on the Earth and crushes half of the nation, you'll be able to remake it in your glory."

"Good." Claw sinisterly smiled.

"But sir," said the first agent "You'll be crushed too."

"Not to worry." said Claw "I will be fleeing the Earth in my MAD Rocket."

Back on the moon, Gadget and Tyson had been searching for the MAD Agents.

"Those MAD Agents must've scattered more bombs around the entire moon." Gadget told Tyson "Maybe if we split up, we'll find more bombs and then, we can get rid of them."

"I saw one of the agents use some sort of gun to give those dolls gravity on the moon and then get of rid it." Tyson told Gadget "Maybe if we find their gun, we'll be able to launch the bombs into deep space."

"Good thinking Tyson." said Gadget "I'll find the bombs and you find the MAD Agents."

"Great plan G!" Tyson high fived him.

Gadget and Tyson split up to complete their strategy.

Gadget went to one side of the moon and found one of the dolls.

"There is one." Gadget picked up the doll "Now I need to find some more and bring them back to the Gadgetmobile."

Eventually, Gadget found the other dolls scattered all over the moon and brought them back to the Gadgetmobile.

"Hokey smokes!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "What do you think you're doing Gadget? Those are bombs fool!"

"I know." Gadget said "Tyson and I are gonna send them to explode in deep space so no living thing will be harmed and the moon and the Earth will be saved."

Meanwhile, Tyson had been searching all over the moon for the MAD Agents.

"Where are those MAD Agents?" she searched all over the moon.

Just then, she saw someone coming. It was the MAD Agents with an even larger doll.

"Finally, the big doll to make the explosion complete." said the MAD Agent carrying the doll.

"The MAD Agents." she whispered.

The MAD Agents carried the doll over to a big crater.

"I've gotta stop them!" Tyson hit her fist into her palm and ran right to the MAD Agents.

Tyson ran right to the MAD Agents just as they were about to plant the bomb into the crater.

"Freeze slimeballs!" She stopped the MAD Agents.

"Oh no!" said the first agent "It's Jones! RUNNNN!"

The MAD Agents ran for their lives, carrying the doll with them. Tyson chased after them.

While Tyson was chasing them, she used her walkie talkie to contact Gadget.

"Lt. Gadget," She spoke into the walkie talkie "Can you read me?"

"Lt. Gadget loud and clear!" Gadget's voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Listen, the MAD Agents are carrying the biggest bomb and we've only got a minute until it detonates." She kept running "You must have those other bombs by now."

"Right Tyson!" Gadget said "I'm right near the Gadgetmobile! Where are you?"

"I'm chasing the fiends right now!" she continued running. "I'll be there in a jiff. In the meantime, you gotta get those bombs away from the Gadgetmobile."

"Right on it!" Gadget said "Lt. Gadget over and out."

Just as soon as Gadget hung up, he got to getting all the dolls out of the Gadgetmobile.

"I'd better get these dolls outta here and I'd better get them to Tyson!" Gadget said "Go go gadget rocket boosters!"

Gadget's rocket boosters acitvated on his shoulders carrying the dolls in his arms. At that same time, Tyson was still chasing the villains. Before any of them knew it, they all collapsed into each other.

"MAD Agents!" Gadget pointed to the knocked down MAD Agents "You're under arrest for trying to blow up the moon and destroy nearly half of North America!"

"Inspector Gadget?!" the MAD Agents gasped "You're alive?!"

"You got that right slimeballs!" Gadget saw Tyson's tazer and picked it up "And you're coming back to Earth with us."

Gadget pointed the tazer at the MAD Agents and zapped them with it. It knocked them out cold.

"Tyson." Gadget picked himself up "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tyson got up "Never better. But we'd better hurry! We only have 30 seconds until the bomb goes off."

"Then we have no time to waste." Gadget proclaimed.

"Here use this." Tyson handed Gadget the gravity gun "It'll make the bombs float into deep space."

"Only got one shot at this." Gadget pointed the gravity gun at the dolls and blasted them.

As soon as Gadget blasted the dolls, they were floating into deep space and they all blew up.

"We did it! Hooray!" Tyson and Gadget hugged each other and jumped for joy.

"Sweet Georgia Brown! Fireworks in space!" said the Gadgetmobile "What will they think up next?"

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw slammed his fist as he saw his plan be ruined by Gadget and Tyson once again.

"Gadget!" He growled "You have ruined my birthday celebration on the moon, but I have something bigger planned for you!"

Dr. Claw pressed a button on his keypad and on the screen came the image of a strange looking old guy.

"Dr. Wacko!" Claw said to the guy "Have you finished it?"

"I have Dr. Claw." Wacko showed him two halves of a plastic thing with Gadget's sillouette on each half "My Inspector Gadget mold is complete."

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned.

Claw pressed another button on the keypad and it switched to a MAD agent.

"Hello Dr. Claw." said the MAD Agent "So nice of you to call me."

"Listen up!" Claw barked at the agent "Dr. Wacko has finished the Gadget-Mold. Have you done your share?"

"You bet I have sir." said the MAD Agent "I've infiltrated Bradford Labs and stolen the plans for Professor Von Slickstein's Gadget project."

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned "Gadget may have ruined my birthday, but I have something very special for him when he gets back to Earth. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Rrrowww." MAD Cat meowed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Gadget and Tyson have saved the moon and the Earth before Dr. Claw could destroy the moon. But that ain't gonna be the least of their problems! Claw has another plan for when Gadget gets back to Earth! Something dark and very sinister planned! What could it be? Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
